


Doodles

by capricornsun83



Series: Tala Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsun83/pseuds/capricornsun83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas catches Tala doodling on her travel journal and sees something a little unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Fools Bodyswap on Tumblr where fanfic writers do art and fanartists write fanfiction. This is pretty much the first time I posted fanfiction online so yeah, feel free to laugh at my writing but at the same time, I hope you enjoy my little attempt!

After a long day of closing Rifts and battling against demons, Red Templars, and the Freemen of the Dales; Tala and her party have set up camp in the Emerald Graves. With a travel journal in hand and a piece of charcoal in another, Tala decided to pick a quiet spot underneath a nearby tree to collect her thoughts and take down notes on the day’s activities.

She opened her journal, flipping through it to find a blank page. It amused her greatly as she realized that her poor excuse for a travel journal mostly consisted of doodles and sketches. Products of boredom which happened each time she attempted to write down her accounts of suspicious Red Templar or Venatori activities.

She smiled to herself, set herself down against the tree and proceeded to write. It wasn’t long until she went from writing a report on Fairbanks to suddenly doodling a picture of an August Ram.

“You seem very concentrated on your work, _vhenan_.”

Tala gasped and dropped her charcoal, then proceeded to clutch her travel journal against her chest as if embarrassed. She peered up to see Solas looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

“I reckon you have been documenting what we have discovered on our travels so far?” He sat down next to her, eyes now focusing on her journal.

She gave a nervous laugh, the tip of her ears reddening. “Well, sort of. Not… exactly.”

Solas cocked his head to one side. “Meaning?”

She bit her lower lip. Solas was an excellent artist and the thought of showing him her silly doodles intimidated her a little. But then she thought, why not show him? The man could use a few laughs given how he’s usually so serious. She slowly gave him her journal and as he browsed through it, he was unable to resist a smile as he looked from one little doodle after another.

“I see that my _vhenan_ is quite the artist,” Solas teased, trying to ignore the playful slaps he was receiving on his shoulder.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! Not everyone is as good at art as you are!”

He continued to browse through her journal, the smile still plastered on his face. “I mean you no disrespect, my love. I just wanted to-”

Solas’ eyes gazed at a particular set of doodles which left his mouth hanging open. Tala leaned in to see what has distracted him and was mortified when she found out. There, on the current page of her journal, were her doodles of Solas from a time before they had started their relationship. One of them happened to be a rather crude drawing of his behind, an arrow pointing towards it with a note saying, _‘Grumpy, but has a great ass’_. To make things even better, she had drawn a little heart beside it.

_By the Creators! She had forgotten all about those!_

She quickly grabbed the journal off his hands and hid it behind her back, face now burning with embarrassment.

“I’m going to burn this journal when we get back to camp,” she muttered.

Solas gave her a kind smile and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’d rather you didn’t. It would be a shame to have them disappear from this world.”

“You only say that because you’re flattered that someone took the time to draw your cute little ass,” she said, pouting.

A slight chuckle erupted from Solas’ mouth. “I assure you, that is not the _only_ reason why I wouldn’t want you destroying your journal.”

It was getting late, the sun slowly setting behind the trees. Solas stood up, then reached out a hand to help Tala on her feet. As soon as she stood, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

“Everything you do gives me great joy,” he whispered into her ear. He pulled back and cupped her face tenderly, tracing the outline of her vallaslin with his thumbs, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, sending her heart pounding. She returns the kiss, lightly nipping his lower lip. Pulling back, her lips curled into a mischievous grin and gave his ass a firm squeeze, earning him a surprised gasp.

“Flatterer.” Tala stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. “You really do have a great ass, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not really much of a writer so constructive criticism and advice is very much welcome! ^__^


End file.
